


Search for a fanfic (To protect and serve)

by Luocie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luocie/pseuds/Luocie
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Search for a fanfic (To protect and serve)

Hey everybody,

I would like to read another fanfic that has apparently been deleted. Maybe someone has a link for me?

It's about 'To protect and serve' by janemac24.

Thanks 

Luocie


End file.
